


In the Image of My Sister

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zola was the toughest girl in Sector 6 and she made sure everyone knew it. Lightning fast with anything in her hand, her punches packed a wallop. A few people remarked that they saw stars when she landed a blow. The red tattoos she had gotten when she joined the biker gang made her stand out just as much as her cherry red hair. She was flash and cool, something Reno never was when he was younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Image of My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Reno a sister and she gave me a story idea. I think I want to write more about Reno's life pre-Turks/pre-Meteorfall. It'll give me an excuse to write more Zola.

Rufus spots the picture on his desk before he can hide it. Quick fucking bastard. He watches his boss, his lover, turn it over in his hands and caress the glass. 

“Is this you?” Rufus turns to him with an eyebrow cocked. 

Reno bites his lip, worrying between his teeth. Ain't no point in lying. “Yeah, that's me.”

Rufus glances from the Reno in front of him to the one in the picture. They're as different as night and day. The Reno who sits behind a desk in the ShinRa office is like a switchblade waiting to be unsheathed. The Reno that stands with his hands clasped in front of him and his head leaning against a young woman who looks so much like him except taller looks like he would have been a light rap on the knuckles. 

Reno sees the question in Rufus' eyes, feels it hanging in the air. He doesn't really want to entertain his boss at the moment, yet Rufus doesn't seem to care about that. “You're very different.”

“Yeah, well. It took getting my ass handed to me to turn me into who I am now.”

Rufus smirks. “Who handed you your ass?”

Reno laughs softly. “My sister. She's the girl in the picture.”

Rufus looks down at the picture in his hand. Reno's sister is tall, slender with musculature that comes from manual labor. She has a lopsided smile that catches his eye and makes him think of Reno. He has that same smile. He even carries himself the same way. Rufus puts the picture down, the realization dawning on him and he suddenly feels like he's violated something sacred. He looks again at Reno, a shadow against the window that shows Midgar bright and alive. 

Reno feels Rufus' eyes on him, yet ignores him. Memories of his sister are always a little painful. He can't bring himself to make Rufus leave, so the silence will have to do. 

Zola was the toughest girl in Sector 6 and she made sure everyone knew it. Lightning fast with anything in her hand, her punches packed a wallop. A few people remarked that they saw stars when she landed a blow. The red tattoos she had gotten when she joined the biker gang made her stand out just as much as her cherry red hair. She was flash and cool, something Reno never was when he was younger. 

When he last saw Zola all the flash and the cool had gone out of her. She looked defeated, lost. Reno hadn't seen her in so long. Three years. Three years and counting. If she's dead then he can be her legacy. He's adopted her style, her tattoos, her speaking pattern, and in a way he's become her.


End file.
